The Key To His Heart
by AGirlWithTheBrokenSmile
Summary: Teddy is enchanted by the cold, calm, snarky Dominique Weasley. Victoire just can not understand why. Short story, Teddy/Dominique from Victoire's view-point
1. Chapter 1

Saying that Victoire Weasley is a smart girl is the understatement of a century. You see, Victoire isn't "averagely smart." She's actually extremely intelligent, and not just in the book sense-she just chooses not to, er…_flaunt _it, as one may say.

After all, in her mind, doing such a thing would ruin her delicately built and strongly held reputation. Apparently, she _also _chooses to ignore the small fact that practically all Ravenclaws gain a reputation of being a know-it-all when they are sorted at the beginning of term.

Being a Ravenclaw not only means that you are wicked smart-it also means that you are understanding. Not in the emotional sense, of course; in the _intellectual_ sense. As a Ravenclaw, you are supposed to understand everything-you need to have the ability to figure things out in a logical way.

This is the reason why, at the moment, Victoire Weasley is absolutely, positively, utterly _baffled. _

Why, you ask?

To answer your question: Victoire has just received the news (from her younger cousin Lucy, of course, who wouldn't miss a juicy piece of gossip even if it was hiding for its life under Uncle Harry's invisibility cloak) that Teddy Lupin, a seventh-year friend of the Potter/Weasley clan, is now dating her cunning, sarcastic little sister, Dominique, or as prefers, (demands) Dom.

When Victoire receives this news from an excited, bubbling Lucy, she can do absolutely nothing but blink in shock.

At least, that's how it appears. In reality, her usually quick thinking brain is still trying to rearrange the words that just left her positively ecstatic cousin's mouth into a proper, intelligent sentence.

Teddy. And. Dom. Are. Dating-"_What_?"

Victoire's sudden, loud outburst shocks many people who are currently eating in the Great Hall. Drew Wood, smug captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch teams, shoots her a particularly worried glance, and she responds by shooting lasers of death at him with her boiling blue eyes. The keeper's eyes quickly widen and flit back to his nearly clean plate.

Victoire is confused. Why would Teddy-a smart, handsome, kind seventh year be even slightly interested in Dom, who is pretty much his polar opposite?

For once in her life, Victoire doesn't _understand. _

And, as a Ravenclaw, this is most certainly not good. At all.

After Victoire's screech, the whole Great Hall goes silent. Victoire, cheeks tinged a rosy pink, clears her throat awkwardly, flattens down her shirt and sits back down.

Lucy, for some unknown reason, seems completely unaffected by Victoire's ear-blasting exclamation, and after sitting down next to her, says excitedly, "Oh, Victoire, isn't this _wonderful_?"

Victoire flinches at her cousin's brain-shredding enthusiasm and chooses not to reply, and instead begins picking at her food pathetically with her fork.

_Wonderful_. _Absolutely _wonderful.


	2. Chapter 2

It's absolutely sick, watching them. Absolutely. Positively. _Sick_.

Anyone looking on this scene, and upon hearing Victoire's thoughts, would most likely be rightfully confused.

You see, Teddy and Dom aren't lovey-dovey, "I-sent-you-365-letters" couple-not in the slightest. In fact, if either one of them were accused on such of thing, they would most likely be appalled-and terribly confused, since this is very untrue, and, in Dom's eyes, completely slap-in-the-face worthy.

Teddy and Dom are your half-love, half-hate argument couple, who can barely be in the same room with each other for five minutes before an explosion erupts over some silly thing. They get into more fights than Ron and Hermione, and Rose and Scorpius combined-who aren't even a couple, (yet) mind you.

So, if you think about it logically, watching Teddy and Dom shouldn't be disgusting or sickeningly repulsive. In fact, it _should _be quite amusing. And it is…to everyone _except _Victoire, of course.

Even Bill, who has the whole over-protective father thing going on 24/7/365, can't help but crack a smile when he's around them, every once in a while.

Currently, it's the annual Christmas party that is held at the Burrow every year, for family members and honorary family members only (such as girlfriends, boyfriends, husbands, fiancés, and best mates.) It's the stereotypical celebration (for the Potter/Weasley clan, that is): Presents, screaming candy canes, (courtesy of James Sirius) grade-flavored punch, (courtesy of Molly) lots of gossip (you guessed it: courtesy of our lovely Lucy) and lots and _lots_ of cake (courtesy of just about everybody.)

It's just after the present opening, and Victoire is seated in the living room, sipping punch, her eyes fixed on the love-seat in front or her-or more specifically, the people on it.

Naturally, Teddy and Dom are both seated there, though Dom is currently speaking to Charlie Weasley, who's leaning up against the couch, a calm, interested look on both of their faces. This is an odd attire to see on Dom. You can hardly ever get anything out of her that isn't a sarcastic remark. Of course, everyone knows that Charlie is the only one who can get a normal word out of her.

Why…well, nobody really knows, to be entirely honest.

Now, as it was said before, Teddy and Dom aren't your typical, sappy, gag-inducing pair-but that reputation doesn't stop Teddy from stealing glances at Dom as he fingers his cup, his amber eyes flitting back and forth.

Victoire is so engrossed in her staring that she doesn't even notice Lily Potter sitting right next to her until a cheerful voice pipes, "Watcha doin', Vic?"

Victoire jumps slightly in surprise, her head snapping to the right. Seeing that it's only her sweet, nearly-nine year-old cousin, she relaxes and leans back into the couch once more.

"Oh, nothing, Lils," she replies, forcing her eyes away from Teddy so they can settle onto the young Potter's questioning gaze.

"Why are you doing nothing?" Lily asks, that little-kid confusion clouding her face. "That's _boring_."

Victoire shrugs, her gaze involuntarily landing back on Teddy, who is currently handing Dom a cup of punch. She watches as Dom takes the cup, and a rare smile graces her face.

Victoire can't stop the scowl that replaces the indifferent look on her face; her sister has always had _that_ smile. The one the lights up the room and lifts the mood of those around her. Of all the features that Victoire received from her mother, she didn't get the smile-the smile that Dom was blessed with.

"Why don't you like Dom, Vicky?" Lily's curious voice cuts into her thoughts. Normally, the nickname "Vicky" would make her blood boil to the point of over-flow, but the question surprises her so much that she hardly even comprehends the question.

"Pardon me?" She asks, surprised.

Lily crosses her skinny arms and stares determinedly at her. "You heard me." She speaks in such a serious tone that Victoire can't help but burst into laughter.

The fiery young redhead scowls as the girl in front of her laughs and laughs, the brightest smile on her face. Normally, Victoire would wonder if it looks like Dom's, but at this moment, it doesn't even cross her mind as she continues to laugh until tears fill her eyes.

Lily begins to giggle quietly, and then she's laughing right along with her cousin. Then, Victoire isn't laughing because of Lily's manner of speaking. She's laughing for the sake of laughing; because she hasn't done it in a while, and she misses it.


End file.
